April Story
by ArtemisXXI
Summary: "Esta es una historia de tiempo desconocido. De una joven que no podía decir ninguna palabra por decisión. Se ha enamorado de un chico de hielo con una sonrisa cálida como el verano.Que sonríe a una chica de nieve y cristal. Ella en su primavera pide a los cielos que sus sentimientos no salgan a la luz. Todo debe ser un secreto, enterrado como una espina de rosa en su corazón"


**N/A: Holi, soy yo de nuevo, la pesada de historias simples c: Esto salio luego de escuchar demasiadas veces la canción del grupo April (chicas coreanas que cantan re lindo ;u;) que se llama "April Story", si, ya se, me mate pensando el titulo de esto jajaja. Bueno, solo eso, si pueden escúchenla y lean la traducción, es una canción re triste, pero linda al mismo tiempo. No se si esto cuanta como songfic(?**

 **Si hay alguna falta, me disculpo, nadie es perfecto. Para las criticas solo se aceptan tomatazos y no arena, gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen (es obvio, pero por si las moscas) sino a la gran Katsura Hoshino(ya sube un nuevo cap del manga maldita, haces sufrir a mi corazón T-T)**

"Esta es una historia de tiempo desconocido.

Pero los sentimientos son los mismos.

De una joven que no podía decir ninguna palabra por decisión.

Ella se ve feliz.

Se ha enamorado de un chico de hielo con una sonrisa cálida como el verano.

Que sonríe junto a una chica de nieve y cristal.

Ella en su primavera pide a los cielos que su corazón oculto no salga a la luz.

Todo debe ser un secreto, enterrado como una espina de rosa en su corazón."

Alma observo por un momento a la niña con coletas castañas que apenas llegaba a sus rodillas. Tenía la ropa desacomodada y restos de brillantina en sus manitos. Volvió a inspeccionar el libro que sostenía.

Era de tapa dura, pesado y a la vez muy ligero. El título en la portada, "Cuentos de la Madre Naturaleza", daba a entender que las historias en su interior relatarían a hadas, sirenas y un montón de magia infantil con alguna que otra enseñanza sobre la naturaleza. No estaba muy cuidado, pero dado que se encontraba en un jardín para niños no mayores de cinco años, su estado era mejor de lo que habría esperado.

— ¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu árbol de Navidad, April?—la niña le dio una sonrisa y asintió— ¿Quieres que les lea un cuento?

—Por favor Seño, ¡un cuento de princesas!

—Okay, un cuento de princesas será, pero es un libro muy largo, ¿elegimos un cuento juntas?—Alma animo a la niña más tímida del salón a que eligiera uno por su cuenta, a su edad podían distinguir algunas letras y palabras.

En el índice del libro, se contaban doce cuentos, muchos con nombres curiosos y otros con los de siempre. El pequeño dedo de April se detuvo cuando encontró su nombre en uno de los relatos.

Número doce, "April Story", escrito por "Anónimo", pagina cuarenta y nueve.

Cuando encontró la hoja, le llamo la atención el dibujo muy elaborado de un loto rosado y unas amapolas blancas sobre el título, era un lindo detalle. Dejo el libro en manos de la niña con la orden de mantener el separador en donde estaba para no perder el cuento.

— ¡Allen!—llamo a su compañera de trabajo, esta dejo de jugar con los demás niños y la miro—. Trae a los niños, voy a contarles un cuento antes de que la hora finalice, si alguien no termino su dibujo queda como tarea para la casa.

—Creí que todos los libros donados habían desaparecido—contesto soltando una leve risa la de ojos plateados.

Se acercó con uno de los más pequeños agarrado fuertemente a su mano izquierda, y con todo el resto del salón detrás suyo como una madre gallina con todos sus pollitos. Acomodo a todos enfrente de Alma y luego tomo asiento en el piano que les había donado la famosa Academia de Música de Londres.

Allen asistía ahí y trabajaba en su tiempo libre como asistente de maestra de pre escolar, practicaba en el piano cuando contaban cuentos, acompañando la suave vos de la mayor con las notas del piano. Alma le tenía mucha estima a su compañera, se podía decir que eran buenas amigas.

Cuando tubo a veinte pares de ojitos mirándola, Alma se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

En un lugar donde la Madre Naturaleza solía pasear y convivir con todos.

Comienza esta historia.

Dios en los cielos, amado y respetado, le tenía mucho aprecio a la joven Madre Naturaleza, por lo que le concedió un deseo a elección.

Ella, verde y pacífica, quiso que sus estados de ánimo sean capases de separarse del tiempo. Así nacieron las cuatro estaciones.

Con el paso de las estaciones, estas se llenaron con habitantes que de a poco iban adquiriendo las características del lugar.

Primero, el Verano, vibrante y divertido, besado por el sol, todos allí disfrutaban y carecían de preocupaciones.

Segundo, el Otoño, melancólico y pensativo, arrastrado por el viento, quien allí residía estaba en una etapa de cambio.

Luego venia el Invierno, luminoso y frío, enterrado en nieve, era el fin de muchas cosas, pero también el comienzo de otras.

Y por último, donde el ciclo acaba para volver a empezar, y en donde reside nuestra protagonista, la Primavera, risueña y amable, florecida en flores, donde nada es imposible.

El lugar de las oportunidades.

Porque fue en una pequeña oportunidad que una chica de primavera se enamoró de un joven frio como el hielo.

Como atravesada por una flecha su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse solo con pensar en él.

Nunca pudo dirigirle la palabra, su garganta se cerraba e impedía a la chica comunicarle sus sentimientos.

Siempre lo observaba desde los límites de las estaciones, y la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos sobre él.

¿Le gustara estar bajo los rayos del sol? ¿Seguir a las hormigas con la mirada mientras trabajan? ¿Rodar por los campos de verde vegetación? Miles de preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza, y se atoraban en su garganta.

Solo había una que quedaba grabada a fuego por su curiosidad.

"¿Por qué nunca sonríes? Pregunto una voz femenina.

La joven de cabellos cortos y violetas, elevo sus ojos azules de la margarita que sostenía cuando una vos ronca y profunda respondió.

"No es asunto tuyo, piérdete"

Toda la atención de la chica de primavera ahora se encontraba en la pareja a unos metros suyo.

"Tienes ojos tristes, y no me gusta dejar sola a la gente triste, por lo que se más amable mientras te acompaño"

No se escuchó respuesta, pero dentro del corazón de la joven de primavera algo se instaló como una semilla molesta.

De pronto el frio chico solitario pasó a tener no solo su compañía secreta, sino también la de una joven vestida de blanco. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo, sus cabellos blancos y lacios caían por su espalda. Y sus ojos grises brillaban cuando sonreía.

De repente la chica de primavera se sintió poca cosa al ver a la chica de nieve y cristal.

Comenzó a pensar que ella no era suficiente para hacer sonreír al chico de hielo. Y fue entonces cuando empezó a orar.

Sabía que Dios era amable y bueno, entonces le confió su felicidad.

La felicidad por la pareja que se sonreía frente a sus ojos. Que se tomaban de las manos al patinar sobre el hielo.

Le pidió a los cielos que no se arrepintieran, porque en el fondo de su corazón, siempre quiso que sean felices.

Sus decisiones tuvieron consecuencias, el amor que no pudo expresar solo crecía y crecía dentro de ella.

Cuando lágrimas y pétalos de flores comenzaron a salir de su frágil cuerpo, tomo su última decisión.

En su mente no había forma de eliminar esos hermosos sentimientos que tenía reprimidos por tanto tiempo. Pero antes de desaparecer, podía dejar la esencia de ellos de una manera.

Con su último aliento corrió al palacio de Madre Naturaleza. Que le miro con ojos apenados.

"Mi niña, aun tienes tiempo…para que todo el dolor desaparezca"

Pero la chica de primavera solo sonrió con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Pero el dolor es parte de todo lo que siento, borrarlo sería olvidar que me he enamorado" Olvidarlo a él.

Ella era feliz.

Le entrego a Madre Naturaleza un loto rosado, para representarlo a él, y amapolas blancas, para ella.

"Dios me ha escuchado" se secó las lágrimas con su frágil mano "Ahora solo me queda esperar la primavera".

Alma paro de leer cuando su voz ronca se cortó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y parecían no detenerse por más que se secara con las mangas del uniforme.

Se sentía tan tonta. Sufrir por amor era tan doloroso.

Se obligó a calmarse cuando un montón de brazos cortos y torpes la rodearon, los niños no tenía la culpa de que su maestra en el fondo estuviera rota. Allen amablemente se llevó a los niños diciendo que ya era hora de despedirse, Alma en el fondo le dio las gracias, no podía enojarse con ella.

Cuando se encontraron en las puertas del establecimiento esperando a los últimos padres que llegan un poco fuera de horario por hijos, Allen se acercó a su compañera con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Segura que está todo bien? No te olvides que puedes contarme lo que sea, te apoyare.

—No es nada, de verdad, solo que…ese era un cuento un poco triste—intento que su sonrisa no se notara tan falsa—. Los cuentos para niños deberían terminar siempre felices, me tomo por sorpresa.

—Si tú lo dices,…puedes confiar en mí, si acaso hay algo que te angustie…

Allen dejo de hablar cuando se escuchó una bocina cercana, un auto negro estaba estacionado a la espera de su pasajera. Alma apretó los puños y tomo aire, no pudo disimular cuanto estaba temblando. Por algo más que el frio y la nieve.

El conductor bajo del vehículo y sus largas piernas no tardaron mucho en recorrer el empedrado hacia ellas. Alma saludo tímidamente con la mano. Él estaba ahí por Allen no por ella, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz con su simple presencia.

La joven a su lado se acomodó junto a él, mientras se cubría aún más con su saco completamente blanco. Aparto la vista cuando se tomaron de las manos, tan níveas ambas.

— ¿No quieres que te esperemos un poco más?, Kanda puede llevarte a casa, está nevando y hace un frio que pela, no es seguro que te vayas en autobús—Allen jamás se cansaba de preguntarle eso cada vez que hacia frio.

—Estoy a pocas cuadras de casa, el camino es corto, además no es para tanto—y Alma tampoco de darle la misma respuesta.

La joven de cabello castaño rojizo miro a su novio de origen japonés, que le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos rasgados tan oscuros que cualquiera que no prestara atención podría decir que eran negros y no azules, un azul tan oscuro como la misma noche. Parecía tener estrellas cuando chocaba con el día nublado en los ojos de su novia más bajita.

Yuu se encogió de hombros, no insistiría. Se acercó y le acomodo el gorro marrón a su amiga de la infancia. El pobre corazón de Alma sintió otra punzada, aunque no está segura de cuál de todas las razones es.

—Abrígate, no es buena época para agarrar un resfrió, tonta.

—S-sí.

Alma se quedó parada en la puerta viendo a la pareja caminar hacia el auto. Eran tan deslumbrantes, la cola de cabello oscuro de Yuu se mecía de un lado al otro y el abrigo blanco de Allen ondeaba a su paso como una capa, no parecían incomodos por el paisaje. Sin duda eran personas de invierno. Solo se deslumbraban entre ellos.

Su débil y frágil corazón de primavera no podría resistir un crudo invierno. Era tan tonta.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un tirón de su abrigo, se había olvidado por completo de que aún estaba con April en la espera de su madre.

—Mamá ya debe estar por venir, ¿no crees?—pregunto amistosamente a la niña.

—Seño, ¿a usted también le pone triste el invierno?

—Eh… ¿p-porque lo dices?—no era posible que una niña de cinco años supiera todo lo que ocurría frente suyo, por más obvio que fuera.

—Yo también lloro cuando cae nieve—respondió simplemente—. Pero después viene la primavera, así que se me pasa. La primavera es mi favorita ¿es también su favorita?

Quizá solo tendría que dejar ir esos sentimientos, si los guardaba en otro lugar tal vez su interior dejara de sentirse tan pesado. Tal vez si los enterraba en la nieve, algún día estos florecerían de una forma diferente.

—Sí, April, también es mi favorita.

Después de todo, ella era una chica de primavera. Provenía de la estación de las oportunidades.


End file.
